


Laced With Color

by momiji_neyuki



Series: MCR Hentai Fan Fic [37]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Motives, Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, Color Code, Consensual Underage Sex, Cosplay, Crossdressing Kink, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Fear of Discovery, Fetish, Friendship, Hand Jobs, Kinks, M/M, Secret club, Step-Brothers, Submissive Character, Threesome - M/M/M, Topping, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-01 17:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11490732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki
Summary: ”Hey Mikes, you have a colored shoelace.”Mikey suddenly went ridged.”Yeah, and?””My friend Ray in Global Studies has one too. His other one is red though, not blue like yours.”Mikey relaxed a bit.”Oh, yeah, we both belong to the same club.”





	1. Dirty Little Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So I am pretty excited about this one! Although I took the idea from a hentai, hense the series, I am not going with the plot at all. The color code used in this fic was made up by the hentai and does not exist. I thought at first it followed the gay hankie code, but considering yellow is water sports in that, and this doesn't mention it, I don't know where they got their ideas from! ^0^
> 
> I kept a few from the hentai and then added my own here and there. Unlike the gay hankie code though, which side they wear it on doesn't matter. It's just the agreement they make with their partner(s) in the fic. While some embody all the kinks, not all so who wear them, but you will be able to tell that right aWay. ^-^
> 
> I will put this key in each chapter notes to remind you of what they mean. ^-^
> 
> “Red” represents:  
> \- Sexual Fetishes: Twinks, Dominant, Exhibitionist
> 
> “Yellow” represents:  
> \- Sexual Fetishes: Threesomes, Cuddling, Seductive 
> 
> “Green” represents:  
> \- Sexual Fetishes: 69, Daddy Kink, Voyeurism 
> 
> “Blue” represents:  
> \- Sexual Fetishes: Submissive, Rimming, Size Queen 
> 
> “Purple” represents:  
> \- Sexual Fetishes: Bondage, Oral Sex, Sexual Toys 
> 
> "Pink" represents:  
> \- Sexual Fetishes: Cos Play, Age Play, Masturbation
> 
> While not all the interests that the colors represent are part of the character, what they are interested in will be easy to tell. Oh and white was too confusing so I just removed it from the list, plus everyone wears white and that would just be weird right? @~@ 
> 
> Although it is not listed yet, this will be a Frerard, but you all know I like to put the pairings up as they come up! ^0^
> 
> Love to my Alpha Beta _***holysmokespete***_! ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

”So... What do you think of the school so far, Gerard?”

”It seems like a nice place.”

”It is. We have a strictly enforced no tolerance to bullying here and the club involved with it is very on point.”

”Yeah, my step brother was telling me about it.”

”Michael, right?”

”Yeah, he said that he was part of it actually.”

”I believe he is second in command.”

”It sounds like a really cool club.”

”Yeah. Well there’s the bell. So I will see you at lunch?”

”Yeah, thanks Brian.”

”No problem, man.”

Gerard went into his classroom. He found the desk in the back where he was assigned. He sat down and pulled out his notebook and started to doodle in the margins, till the teacher was ready to start the lesson.

”Hey, that’s pretty cool.”

Gerard looked up and saw Ray sit down in front of him.

”Thanks man.”

Ray had been nice enough to team up with Gerard for the first assignment he had in the class when he arrived. They got a long pretty good talking about music and movies and they managed to get an A- on the assignment. Ray was cool with hair that was always threatening to poof out if Ray didn’t keep it at bay. He was constantly pushing his glasses up his nose like Gerard’s step brother. He also wore two colored shoe laces in his sneakers. One was red and the other was traditional white. Gerard once asked him what they were for and he said it was for a club that he belonged to and that members wore them. Gerard just nodded and accepted his answer. Ray didn’t offer any more information after that and Gerard didn’t ask. It wasn’t really important. As the day went he noticed other kids with colored shoe laces. Most seemed to have white and another color, but a few had three. Two in one and then just one on another shoe. He made a note to ask Ray if it was the same club as his.

*

*

*

”Hey Gerard, you made it.”

”Hey, Andy.”

Gerard sat down at the lunch table Andy was at. He pulled out his sandwich bag and began to rearrange his lunch. He heard a familiar laugh and looked up. He saw his step brother at another table with several students, including Ray. At that point Mikey looked up and saw Gerard and smiled waving. Gerard returned both and Mikey walked over.

”Hey Gee, hey Andy.”

”Hey Michael, my little bro.”

”Man Gee, I hate when you call me that.”

”Sorry, it’s just fun.”

”So, what did you bring for lunch?”

”I have tuna, an apple and…whoops.”

Gerard watched as his bag of chips hit the floor. He reached down and picked them up and then noticed something.

”Hey Mikes, you have a colored shoelace.”

Mikey suddenly went ridged.

”Yeah, and?”

”My friend Ray in Global Studies has one too. His other one is red though, not blue like yours.”

Mikey relaxed a bit.

”Oh, yeah, we both belong to the same club.”

”Oh cool, he’s a nice guy.”

”Yeah he is.”

Andy looked between the two brothers.

”Well I should get back to my lunch. See you at home Gee, I have club today after school.”

”Alright Mikes, see ya.”

Mikey walked away and Gerard opened his bag of chips.

”What was that about?”

”What?”

”Your brother kind of had a mini freak out when you mentioned his shoe laces.”

”I don’t know, maybe he thought I would make fun of him?”

Andy was about to say something else when a small cheer came from the front of the cafeteria. Gerard saw a boy walked in and it seem to affect a lot of the students.

”That’s Frank Iero. He’s the first in command of the club that stops the bullying in the school.”

”Oh, so he’s kind of a hero.”

”Yeah he is.”

”Look, he has colored laces too and he has four of them!”

Andy looked over at Frank’s sneakers.

”Yellow, green, white, and purple.”

”Mardi Gras!”

Andy looked at Gerard.”

”Those are the colors that we wore.”

”I forget you come from down south.”

”Well I don’t have an accent, so I can understand that.”

”Isn’t that just one big sex party?”

Gerard laughed and it carried through the cafeteria. He didn’t realize that Frank was looking at him now.

”That’s what everyone thinks, but it is more about freedom of expression and doing your own thing as long as it doesn’t hurt others…oh and partying.”

”I like parties and doing my own thing.”

Gerard jumped as he looked up and saw Frank standing there.

”You’re Mikey’s step brother, Gerard right?”

”Yeah, for about three months now.”

Frank laughed.

”Well, a belated welcome to our school. Are you enjoying it?”

”Yeah, it’s nicer than my other one and it’s nice to not worry about being picked on.”

”We work really hard to make sure that no one is bullied here.”

”Well you guys do a great job.”

”Thanks.”

”I like your laces by the way.”

Frank arched his brow a bit.

”Oh really?’

”Yeah, it reminds me of the colors from home.”

”Oh, and where is that?”

”Louisiana.”

”Your old school colors?”

Now Gerard laughed.

”No no no, those are the colors of Mardi Gras.”

”Oh, I didn’t know that.”

”I’ll teach you some time.”

Frank smiled wide.

”I would like that.”

”Hey Frankie, come on.”

”See you later Gerard.”

”Sure.”

Gerard watched Frank walk away and then returned to his sandwich.

”Well, that was... Interesting.”

Gerard looked up at Andy with his mouth full.

”Waf intweting?”

”Eeeww dude, finish chewing before you answer.”

Gerard swallowed.

”Sorry. So wait’s interesting?”

”The conversation you had.”

”I didn’t think so. He was just asking me about my old school.”

”No, the color thing.”

Gerard shrugged.

”Freedom of expression, man.”

”Yeah I get that.”

”So it’s no big deal man, I get it, I get him.”

Andy sighed and gave up. There was only 15 min left of lunch so he dedicated it to finishing eating.

*

*

*

”So I’ll see you later Gee. Ray is going to give me a ride.”

”Oh yeah I am.”

Ray was smiling a little weird, but Gerard figured he was excited for their club meeting or whatever it was. Ray placed a hand on Mikey’s shoulder and Gerard saw him jump a bit. They then walked down the hall to where the classroom was and Gerard headed to his locker and then the bus. 

*

*

*

As the bus was leaving, he saw Frank on the side of the building smoking and talking to another boy. Gerard noticed the boy had a purple shoelace like Frank. As they passed Frank looked up and saw him. He gave him a little wave and Gerard waved back. After that he settled into the seat and closed his eyes for the ride home.

* * *

”So are you gonna tell him?”

”What? Who?”

”Your brother.”

”Jesus Ray, can we not talk about my brother when you are fucking me?”

Mikey cried out as Ray pulled his hair hard.

”Since when do you tell me what I can and can’t talk about, you slut.”

”Ahhh, never, sorry Sir!”

”You will be punished for this.”

”Y-Yes Sir, thank you Sir.”

*knock knock*

Before either of them could answer, the door opened and they both saw Frank.

”Finish up guys, we still have to have our meeting.”

”Okay, Frankie.”

Frank stood there for a bit appreciating the view of Ray’s big cock disappearing in and out of Mikey’s ass. He licked his lips and Mikey blushed a bit under his gaze. Then he closed the door and left them alone.

”F-Frankie.”

”Sorry Pete, I got a bit distracted.”

”C-Can I cum yet?”

”Can you take a bit more?”

”Y-Yes, I think.”

Frank dropped to his knees behind Pete and pressed the vibrator further inside him. Pete moaned and Frank turned the dial so that the speed increased. Pete cried out as the buzzing filled the room and Frank started to fuck him with the toy.

”Okay Pete, you can cum now.”

Frank angled the head to hit Pete’s prostate head on and Pete lost his ability to hold himself up. He crashed face first on the mat panting and pushing back on Frank’s administrations till he was painting the mat with his cum in long spurts. Frank reached under and stroked him through it. When he was spent he pulled the toy out and dropped it in the tub with other toys to be cleaned. Pete rolled over on his back, panting.

”You alright Pete.”

”Perfect Frankie, thank you.”

”Let me get you a towel.”

Frank went and grabbed one of the many small kitchen sized towels off the shelf and wetting it lightly, handed it to Pete. Pete carefully cleaned himself off just as the door opened and Ray and Mikey walked in.

”Man Pete, that orgasm must have been amazing!”

”Yeah, you out-screamed Mikey!”

Pete blushed.

”What can I say, Frankie is really good.”

”Well that’s why he is our leader.”

”Come on guys, stop, you’re making me blush.”

Pete dropped the towel in the hamper to be washed and then pulled his jeans on.

”Shall we join the others?”

The other three nodded and Frank led them all through another door to a large conference room that the teachers used for meetings. In the room were four other boys. They all waved and smiled to the boys just entering. Everyone one took a seat and Frank stood at the head of the table.

”Alright Ryan, please read the minutes from the last meeting.”

A young man named Ryan stood up. He adjusted his maid cos play and his cat ears headband as he cleared his throat.

”So last week we discussed the rally that was held in December to raise money for the children’s hospital. We raised $3,000 for the hospital and the school awarded us $1,000 for the club, which was all agreed to give most of to the hospital only keeping $300 for ourselves for a celebratory dinner and three new toys.”

”Great and whose house are they being delivered to this time.”

”That would be Brendon’s.”

Ryan sat down and Brendon stood up. He put his striped sucker down carefully on his napkin.

”My pawents are still away for anover week so I should have no trouble gettin' the package out the house to the school.”

”Good job baby, you can sit down now too. Now, to this week’s business.”

”I have a possible new recruit.”

”Really? Please go on, Pete.”

Frank sat down as Pete stood up.

”His name is Patrick and he moved here from Chicago about a month ago. He was part of an anti bullying campaign at his old school.”

”Okay, that’s one part.”

Pete gave a small smirk.

”I caught him jerking off in the bathroom.”

”Oh man, did he freak out?”

”A little, but I got him to chill and told him it wasn’t weird.”

”So do you think he is red or blue?”

”Blue for sure, he was cowering before me and he slipped and called me sir.”

Mikey thought about it. He looked at Frank.

”Should I interview him?”

”Well if Pete thinks he would be good on both accounts then yeah. Pete why don’t you set up something in a public location for…Patrick was it?”

Ryan nodded to Frank from his notes.

”Right, Patrick to meet Mikey.”

Brendon raised his hand.

"Yes sweetheart?"

Frank could see that Brendon was in a bit of a head space still.

”I think I has maths with him second period.”

”Thank you baby, you talk to Mikey and Pete about it then. Now anymore new business?”

Everyone looked around shaking their heads.

”Well then, meeting is adjourned. Whoever is on toy clean up, please do that and the same with the laundry.”

Every one rose and started to leave the room. Ryan handed the book to Frank and he put it on the shelf for safe keeping.

”Hey Frank, can I talk to you?”

”Sure Mikey.”

”I’ll meet you at the car.”

Ray squeezed Mikey’s shoulder and then left the room.

”What’s up Mikey?”

”I saw you talking to Gee at lunch today.”

”Yeah and…”

”He noticed my shoe laces and apparently Ray’s.”

”He noticed mine as well.”

”Did he say anything?”

”Well he said I was wearing Mardi Gras colors.”

”That’s it?”

”Mikey relax, he doesn’t know anything.”

”I just…I’ve been an only child for so long and he seems like such a cool guy and I would hate for him to judge me like that.”

Frank frowned and touched Mikey’s shoulder.

”Mikey, there is nothing wrong with you or what you do. You have a healthy sexual appetite with a few... A few fetishes and a safe place to act them out.”

”I know, but I just…”

Mikey looked down and Frank touched his chin moving it so that they were looking at each other.

”You do amazing work to help keep this school free from the oppression of bullies and you have been a great second in command for over six months now.”

Mikey smiled at bit at the compliment.

”Thanks, Frankie.”

”Now get going before you get punished again.”

Mikey giggled and grabbed his bag.

”Okay Frankie.”

He headed for the door.

”Oh and Mikey?”

Mikey stopped and turned.

”Yeah?”

”If you do, I get to watch.”

”You got it.”

Mikey made a gun with his two fingers and shot at Frank making a noise with his teeth and cheek. Frank laughed as he watched him go. He grabbed his own bag and headed out the door to his own car.


	2. Caught in the Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Hey Gee, Frankie?”
> 
> ”Hey Mikey.”
> 
> ”What’s going on?”
> 
> ”I popped by to say hi to Gerard and we played a few games.”
> 
> ”Games?”
> 
> Mikey tensed up.
> 
> ”Yeah Mikey, Frank is really good at Gauntlet!” Mikey suddenly relaxed again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So just a note, I did a bit of tweaking int he first chapter, not a ton, but I changed the color code a bit to match my needs for the fic. Just do a quick scan to get on track. I will put the color code in the notes each chapter so you aren't too confused. ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.
> 
> Thanks to my Alpha Beta _***Holy_Smokes_Pete***_! ^-^

_***Time Stamp: One Month Later ~ March***_

Gerard was kind of bored. It was his first Spring vacation away from his old school. Mikey had been spending time with his anti-bullying group most of the week. They apparently didn’t take a break when school was out. Gerard was kind of proud that his little brother was active in the school as well as the community, but it was still lonely. He had gotten used to having someone around other than his dad to talk to, not that he wasn’t a cool guy, but they didn’t always see eye to eye, but he guessed they weren’t supposed to. Gerard rolled off his bed and left his room. He went into the kitchen to make some hot chocolate. He saw that Donna had left the coffee pot on. He poured coffee over the powder instead of hot water and mixed it dropping in a few marshmallows. He blew on it lightly and was about to take a sip when the doorbell rang.

”Coming, hang on.”

Gerard put his drink down and walked into the living room to the door. He opened it to see a soaking wet boy looking down and putting out a cigarette.

”Can I help you?”

The boy looked up and Gerard recognized Frank from school.

”Hey Gerard.”

”Hey, Frank, um…Mikey isn’t home; he’s out doing a club activity.”

”Oh I know, he’s with Pete and Patrick.”

”Yeah, so…”

Gerard was about to ask Frank why he was here if he knew Mikey wasn’t, but a gust of wind nearly blew Frank off is feet and into Gerard’s arms.

”Oh man, please come inside.”

”Thanks, it’s getting bad out there.”

”Do you live far from here?”

”Couple of streets down, not a bad walk when the weather is being chill.”

”I think the weather is pretty chill now.”

Another gust came and Frank laughed walking into the house.

”Don’t think Mother Nature appreciated your joke there, Gee.”

”Yeah, well her sense of humor can be a little off anyway, I mean have you seen a platypus?”

Frank laughed again and began to disrobe, shedding a few layers as well as his wet sneakers, placing them under the heater.

”Oh man, that’s a lot.”

”Yeah, well the heats acting up at my house so we have to wear a little more.”

”Ah, so now I know your evil plot.”

Frank followed Gerard into the kitchen.

”Yes, I just want you for your heat.”

”Well then body heat is the best.”

Gerard stopped short and turned pulling Frank into a hug.

”Oh man, you are so warm!”

Frank squeezed tightly enjoying the feeling of the older boy pressed against him. Gerard hummed happily and held him tighter.

”Mikey says I give good hugs.”

”I bet you are a great cuddler too.”

”Oh yeah, when my friends and I used to puppy pile I was always in the middle cause they said I gave off the most heat.”

Gerard let go of Frank and Frank decided he would have to get hugs from him more often. He sat down at the table and saw the steaming mug of hot chocolate.

”Yoink!”

Gerard turned around and saw that Frank had grabbed his mug of mocha and was taking a sip.

”Hey, that’s not…”

”Whoa! What is this?”

”Its hot chocolate with coffee poured over it.”

”Man, it’s good!”

”Cool, give me mine back and I will make you your own.”

”No way man, I’m keeping this.”

”Fine. I didn’t get a chance to drink it yet anyway.”

Gerard turned his back to make more and then joined Frank at the table. They sipped their drinks in silence for a bit, just the sound of the wind outside against the kitchen window. It had started to howl now and Frank gave an involuntary shudder.

”Hey, how about we go into the family room. It’s warmer down there.”

”Sounds good to me.”

Gerard was still getting used to the TV not being in the living room. His dad’s old house was smaller and the basement was finished like this one was. They headed down the carpeted steps and Gerard flipped on the light. The only windows in here were small ones close to the ceiling. Ninety percent of the lighting was artificial. Gerard sat his cup on the end table and then moved to the game console.

”Wanna play something?”

”Sure, what do you have that’s two player?”

”How about Gauntlet?”

”Red Wizard needs food badly.”

Gerard laughed and popped the case open inserting it in the game system.

”Yeah, but I prefer to play the green archer.”

Frank laughed and caught the controller tossed to him.

”Whatever turns you on Gee.”

*

*

*

”So tell me about Mardi Gras.”

They had finished their game and their hot chocolate and were now listening to music as they lazed on the sofa at opposite ends. Frank had his feet on the sofa and his legs pulled in as he watched Gerard over his knees. Gerard had one leg crossed over the other and was bouncing his foot excitedly as his hands animated his words to Frank.

”And the food! Oh man Frankie, there is so much food! King cake, gumbo, po’boys, and fuck, Jambalaya! SOOOOOOOOO much jambalaya!”

”Sounds like you are talking a different language to me!”

Frank laughed and then stifled a yawn.

”Oh man, I must be boring you.”

”Nah, I just think the coffee is leaving my body now.”

”Oh, do you want more?”

”Nah, I’m good, I should get going.”

”Alright. Your coat and sneakers should be dry by now.”

They trekked back up the stairs and met with Mikey and Patrick coming into the house.

”Hey Gee, Frankie?”

”Hey Mikey.”

”Looks like the rain slowed down finally huh?”

”Yeah, so what’s going on?”

”I popped by to say hi to Gerard and we played a few games.”

”Games?”

Mikey tensed up.

”Yeah Mikey, Frank is really good at Gauntlet!” Mikey suddenly relaxed again.

”Oh, well that’s cool.”

”So how did the meeting go?”

Frank saw Patrick blush a little and smirked.

”It was good. I think we are gonna go with the Lunch Box Auction again.”

”I can drive you home if you want to be briefed Sir.”

That made Frank smile. Patrick was more submissive than any of the club members. He even made the passive members seem aggressive at times.

”Yes, that sounds like a good idea.”

Frank refrained from licking his lips. He turned to Gerard.

”Hey man, thanks for the games and the company.”

”Sure, you guys go do your thing. Mikes, I’m gonna start dinner.”

”Sure Gee.”

Gerard watched as the three boys headed up the stairs to Mikey’s bedroom. He was a little confused by Patrick calling Frank sir, but then maybe it was cause he was new to the club. Maybe it was a rule? Gerard shook it off and went into the kitchen to start the ground beef for the cheese burger pie.

*

*

*

Gerard put the dish in the oven and set the timer. He looked at the clock and yawned. It took an hour to cook so maybe he could grab a quick nap. He headed up the stairs still yawning. He walked into his room and closed the door. He lay on his bed after setting an alarm on his phone for 45 minutes and then settled in.

”Fuck Patrick.”

Gerard opened his eyes.

”He’s good isn’t he?”

”He is, daddy is most pleased.”

Gerard sat up. He rubbed his eyes. He looked at the clock, he had been resting for five minutes so he couldn’t be dreaming.

”Why don’t you get down there and help him baby.”

”Baby?”

Gerard shook his head. He looked at the wall that connected his room to his younger step brother’s. He pressed his ear against it.

”Fuck Mikey, now I know why Ray keeps you around.”

”You mean I keep him around.”

Frank laughed.

”Oh yeah, his big ass cock.”

”Is it really that big?”

”Oh yeah, and he knows how to use it so good.”

”Are you two…”

”No, no one in the club is exclusive with anyone, but you do need to talk before doing anything. We are fully consensual.”

”I like that idea.”

”I like the idea of you wrapping those lips around my cock again.”

Patrick giggled.

”Yes daddy.”

”That’s a good boy.”

”Hey Frankie, how come you never did anything with Brendon?”

”I like being called daddy, but age play just isn’t my thing. I do like to watch him jerk off though. He has such long fingers.”

”He plays piano you know.”

”Makes sense, now get back to it you two.”

”Yes daddy.”

Gerard pulled his ear away from the wall after Mikey and Patrick both answered him. He couldn’t believe what he heard. The anti bullying club was a front for a sex club? But…there were no major bullies in the school. Maybe it was both? But…

“Gerard, Michael, I’m home, the timers going off!”

”Coming Donna!”

Gerard covered his mouth. He just realized that if he could hear them in the room they certainly heard him. He quickly left the room and greeted his step mother. He liked that she wasn’t trying to force him to call her mom. Gerard still missed his mom even though it had been two years. He was happy that his dad found happiness again, but he only had one mom.

”Hey Gerard.”

”Hey Donna, how was work?”

”Tiring. Something smells good though.”

”I made cheeseburger pie.”

”Can’t wait to try it.”

Two people came down the stairs and Gerard was not surprised to see one was not Mikey.

”Hi Mrs…um…”

”It’s Way now Frank, and who is this?”

”This is Patrick. He’s part of the club now.”

”Oh, that reminds me, if you guys are doing an event, make sure you give me a flyer.”

”We are, we are doing the Lunch Box Auction again.”

”What is that?”

Frank jumped when he heard Gerard’s voice. He didn’t know how much the boy heard or how long he was in his room.

”Different people make a lunch and then people bid on it and whoever wins the bid, they have lunch with that person.”

”It used to be a big thing when I was a teenager Gerard, but then it was all single girls trying to show the boys what kind of wife they would make.”

Donna giggled.

”I met Michael’s father like that.”

”I’m sure he was a great man.”

”He was, may he rest in peace.”

”Wait…so you aren’t Gerard’s mom?”

Donna looked at the new boy.

”No sweetie, Gerard’s dad and I met at a widow’s survivor’s meeting. We just kind of clicked and after knowing each other for almost a year…”

”Oh, sorry to pry.”

”Oh, it’s alright sweetie.”

”Well we should get going, nice to see you Mrs. Way. Gerard.”

”Yeah Frank, we must hang out again.”

”Bye.”

”Nice to meet you Patrick.”

The two boys left.

”Gerard, go get Michael please?”

Gerard nodded and went upstairs. He knocked on the door.

”Mikes, dinner.”

”Not hungry.”

Gerard sighed and opened the door. Mikey was curled up on his bed.

”Come on Mikey, I made cheeseburger pie, you’ll like it.”

”You heard.”

Mikey still hadn’t turned toward him. Gerard sat down on the bed.

”Yeah I did.”

”And?”

”And what?”

Mikey turned toward Gerard tears streaking his face.

”Don’t you think I’m a freak?”

”No.”

”No?”

”No, cause I don’t judge people.”

”But we were…”

”And I heard the word consensual and that’s all I was worried about. I mean I have to protect my little bro, you know.”

Gerard gave a small smile.

”I hate when you call me that.”

”Nah, you love it.”

Gerard grabbed Mikey and collared him giving him a playful noogie.

”Now, we good? You gonna come and eat my food?”

Mikey gave a muffled laugh.

”Yeah.”

Both boy’s got up and left the room heading down the stairs to dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Red” represents:  
> \- Sexual Fetishes: Twinks, Dominant, Exhibitionist
> 
> “Yellow” represents:  
> \- Sexual Fetishes: Threesomes, Cuddling, Seductive
> 
> “Green” represents:  
> \- Sexual Fetishes: 69, Daddy Kink, Voyeurism
> 
> “Blue” represents:  
> \- Sexual Fetishes: Submissive, Rimming, Size Queen
> 
> “Purple” represents:  
> \- Sexual Fetishes: Bondage, Oral Sex, Sexual Toys
> 
> "Pink" represents:  
> \- Sexual Fetishes: Cos Play, Age Play, Masturbation


	3. Well This Is New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey was genuinely surprised now invested Frank became in his step brother. 
> 
> ”You like him, I mean you really like him.”
> 
> ”I think I do. I mean I love just hanging out with him. Playing video games, talking. He’s just…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So this fic has taken an interesting turn. I have decided that it is more about the budding relationship now so that is where I will be concentrating for now. ^-^
> 
> Pleas enjoy guys.

_***Time Stamp: April***_

”Happy Birthday Gerard.”

”Happy Birthday Gee!”

”Thanks everyone!”

Gerard gave the knife back to Donna so she could finish cutting up the cake. Meanwhile he opened his presents. A lot of it was card with gift cards in them, but he didn’t mind cause he would rather buy stuff himself.

”This is from the club Gee.”

Gerard picked up the present and shook it. It rattles a bit.

”What could it be?”

The boys all stood around and watched him open it.

”Oh wow guys, these are so cool!”

Gerard pulled out a new pair of sneakers that he had been admiring in the window of Journeys. Frank had seen him drooling over them.

”You told them!”

”Yup!”

Frank giggled.

”What’s so amazing Gerard…oh, well aren’t those nice.”

”Yes, now dad doesn’t have to get me new ones.”

”I’m surprised you don’t have any colored laces like everyone else does.”

Gerard could see the club members freeze a bit. He just smiled at Donna.

”Nah, I prefer the white ones.”

They all breathed a sigh of relief and Gerard turned to help Donna pass out the cake. Because of this. He didn’t notice the look on Frank’s face. It was a mix of curiosity and sadness. Mikey caught it though and patted his shoulder.

*

*

*

”I just don’t get him.”

Frank was laying in Mikey’s bed as Mikey carded his fingers through the younger boy’s hair.

”What do you mean Frankie?”

”You said he knows what the other part of the club is about right?”

”Yeah, but Gee doesn’t care. He isn’t judging any of us.”

”No, I get that, but…I mean has he asked you anything about it?”

”Just on the anti-bullying side.”

”That’s it? He isn’t curious at all?”

”Nope. Oh, he did say he wanted to participate in the Lunch Box Auction though.”

Frank sat up quickly.

”He did?”

”Yeah, he’s going to make one.”

”Mikey, I gotta know which one is his!”

”Frankie…”

”No, please! You have to find out what he is planning to make…for me!”

”I don’t know if…”

”I’ll rim you for an hour.”

”An hour? You’d never last that long!”

”I’ll do it, I promise! I’ll even do half an hour now and then the other half as soon as you tell me!”

”Wow, you really are desperate aren’t you?”

”Miiiiikeeeeey.”

”Okay, I’ll do it.”

”Awesome!”

Frank pounced on Mikey and started to tickle him. Mikey screeched and giggled playfully pushing the boy away. Then Frank kissed him and play time was over.

*

*

*

”Hey Gee, whatcha doin’?”

Mikey walked into the kitchen and saw Gerard with several open cook books.

”Hey Mikes, I’m trying to decide what to make for the lunch box thing.”

Mikey leaned in and looked at the books.

”Man you are taking this pretty seriously aren’t you?”

”Well I read up on these kinds of auctions and then best meals pull in the most money. Having lunch with the cook is secondary so I want to make a meal that would be worthy of a good price.”

”Any idea on what you are making yet?”

”Not yet, but I think I will make it nut free just in case of allergies.”

”That’s sweet of you Gee.”

”I try.”

”Well let me know what you decide on.”

”Why, you think you can afford it?”

”You never know Gee.”

Gerard laughed as Mikey left the room. This might be harder than he thought.

_***Time Stamp: Two Weeks Later***_

”This is driving me crazy!”

”What do you want from me Frankie, every time he decides on something, he changes his mind.”

”I only have one more week till the auction!”

Mikey was genuinely surprised now invested Frank became in his step brother. He had stopped being a part of the club other than the meetings. He just didn’t want to do anything with anyone. In fact the most intimacy he had was with Mikey lying in bed like this.

”You like him, I mean you really like him.”

”I think I do. I mean I love just hanging out with him. Playing video games, talking. He’s just…”

”Hey Mikey, oh hey Frankie.”

Gerard knocked on the door jam. He smiled when he saw Frank.

”What’s up Gee?”

”I have to run to the store for some ingredients, I was wondering if you wanted anything.”

”Nothing I can think of.”

”Hey can I come with you?”

”Sure Frankie.”

Frank got up and waved bye to Mikey as he followed the older boy out of the house and to his car.

*

*

*

”SOOOO... what are we getting?”

”I need this spice called marjoram.”

”What’s that?”

”It’s in lots of Mediterranean dishes.”

”Oh, so like pasta and stuff?”

Gerard laughed as he made his way down the spice aisle.

”Something like that yeah.”

He found the spice and then went to check out the produce area.

”You staying for dinner Frankie?”

”Nah, I promised my mom I would be home soon.”

”Oh well I can drop you off then.”

Frank wanted to, God he wanted to, but he wanted the first time he tasted Gerard’s cooking to be at the auction. He watched everything that Gerard bought making mental notes about it. When they paid, Gerard bought them each a soda. They headed to Frank’s house singing to the radio as they went. Frank was sure he had more clues about what Gerard was planning. Now he just needed to bide his time, stay close and in the end he would have everything he needed to finally have Gerard too.

**Author's Note:**

> **So I want it known that I do not condone ANYTHING that I write about in any of my fics that promote harm of/to anyone in any form. Also that I do NOT support UNHEALTHY relationships of any kind. Everything should be with the consent of all parties involved.**
> 
>  
> 
> For sneak peeks, updates, cover art, questions, and general silliness please follow me @momijineyuki on Twitter! ^-^


End file.
